Balto: Cursed Soldier
by Christian Knight
Summary: Kyle Shames is a WWI veteran who obtained the werewolf curse during his days at war. Hoping to live out his life in solitude, he moves to Nome as he suffers from his pain. However, can a certain halfbreed heal this man's war torn mind and maybe something else as well? (M for war violence)
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my head since I first joined Fan Fiction almost a year ago; I figured this has been in my mind for too long and just want to get it out, I'm not sure if people will like this, especially people who are reading and waiting for my other stories, but this had my attention, as I said before, for years. I do not own the movie or characters in Balto nor do I own the quote or cover image. I hope you'll understand and hope you enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Balto: Cursed Soldier<strong>

"**Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." **

― **Martin Luther King Jr**

**1.**

The bitter cold nips at Kyle's neck before he brings his collar up higher in an attempt to ward off the evening chill. He was told the train would take him directly to Nome, but they were met with technical difficulties at Chiukak before reaching his destination. With not much cash to spare for a room at the town's inn, Kyle decided to hike it out and try to get to Nome before nightfall. The setting sun has covered the land in an orange hue as he trudges through the snow before reaching the next summit and he looks upon the settlement before him.

Nome; a small out of the way place, it is well known for its fishing and famous sled dogs. Fewer than a hundred structures crowds the small area close to the body of sea. Not too far away is a forest that spreads out for what appears to be miles. Small fishing boats bob in the waters and skeletons of old disregarded vessels rest on the beaches and further inland where the tide has long since retreated from. Everything looks perfect for him and his special needs, a forest, a lake, a small town with a small population and quite possibly a chance of actually being isolated from the world.

A light wind from the north causes the young man to shiver before deciding he might as well get a move on. Forcing his frozen feet to move, he slowly trudges towards the town. As he moves, the sun finally disappears and the twilight is the only thing illuminating his surroundings, his vision usually improves when it's close to the full moon, but his musk also increases as well which in turn rouses suspicion among the local dogs.

It may sound ridiculous, but what had kept him moving for the past few years are the dogs. Everywhere he went, from the USA to Canada, from towns to cities, every canine within a few feet of him goes wild, even in broad daylight, they might not know what he is, but they know he is a predator.

He is thankful that the early twentieth century isn't as religious nor as superstitious as most isolated places are in certain parts of Europe, otherwise the people would have seen the signs and know there is something seriously different and dangerous about Kyle. It has been difficult keeping his secret during the full moon, but the dogs made it ten times worse when they chase him and bring attention to people. He decided to move to the edge of civilization in an effort to live out the rest of his life as peacefully as possible. However, man's supposedly best friend keeps routing him out. Hopefully things here will be different, with them being so close to the forest the dogs wouldn't be as weary of him if he smells of…something else. Or so he hopes.

Finally he is swallowed within the folds of the town of Nome. There is one main road that is an opening to all side streets and alleys, perfect should he need a quick getaway. There are shops selling various types of wares and services, a telegraph building, a few warehouses and what smells like a restaurant. He already ate cold rations during his little walk, but he feels tuckered out and decides to find a room soon. Besides, the moon is already rising; it's not full but its filling, by this time next week the curse will be upon him, hopefully he can find a house close to the woods so he can avoid detection.

For now though he comes to a halt in front of a small two story inn and judging from the laughter and light aroma of liquor he guesses this must also be the place to get a drink. The sign swings in the cool air, the words hidden behind a layer of snow, making a squeaking sound that is already tormenting his sensitive ears. With no other place to go, he shoulders his single bag and enters the structure.

The building is lit with lamps, the candles already burning as they cast a warm glow over the room. The interior is all made with lumber, so fine and detailed that it looks like something a pioneering man would have made. Smoke floats to the ceiling as the near dozen men and women in the within drink or smoke their evening fill. Round tables are spread out while a counter towards the back offers a place for people to replenish their drinks and receive other services. A staircase in the corner appears to be the only route that leads to the upper level while a small swinging door behind the counter, probably leading to the kitchen, offers another and only way out of the building.

Seeing a gentleman behind the counter wiping some used glass cups, Kyle figures he's probably the best one for him to talk to about getting a room. He stomps his feet free of snow close to the door before walking towards the back. As he moves, he notices how some people go quiet when he passes and feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up high as people watch his back. Soon he hears them whispering to one another, talking about Kyle, the grey service jacket, the sack like bag he is carrying and how weathered his young face looks. It isn't long before someone offers the only explanation that makes sense; this young fella must have fought in the Great War.

Though Kyle still feels some pride in being a Marine and for performing his patriotic duty for his country, he doesn't prance around the town announcing it to everyone. The war in Europe happened almost seven years ago, but those are years that Kyle shall never forget. The carnage, the hunger, the gas, the death, the terror and of course the curse is all that he remembers; things that his dreams reminds him of. Sometimes he wished he had never gone, other times he would long for the days of old where he had buddies who he could count on, where he felt he was accepted; where it felt that he mattered.

Now he doesn't belong anywhere, there is no place in all of America where he found any signs of "others," people like him. He looked in every town, every forest, but the more and more his searches come out fruitless the more he starts to feel that he is alone and may very well be the only person in the world who has such a heavy burden.

He comes to an unexpected halt when someone scoots their chair back and stands in his path.

It's a young boy, possibly eighteen since that's the minimum age of being in this setting. Yet he has a babyish face and his eyes are alit with awe as they gaze into Kyle's no doubt stone cold orbs. He knew what was coming and wished he could escape, but the boy asks nevertheless.

"Did you fight in the Great War?" he asks in an excited voice.

Kyle wanted to slap him across the chops just for saying those words, what is it that fills people with the idea that there is something glorious about war? However, he smiles and nods, not trusting himself to say anything civil to this boy.

However the youngster only seems to become more ecstatic as he bounces on his heels and asks, "do you think you can tell us-"

"No," interrupts Kyle, "sorry but no, maybe later," with that he moves around the boy and head to the inn keeper, but by now the bar is silent as people watch him like he is an interesting insect that has scuttled across their path.

Finally he makes it to the man and look up at him and asks, "Room for one please."

The keeper, a man with greying hair and mustache that could have made him anyone's grandfather, smiles at him before setting the glass down and moves along the table with Kyle walking parallel to him. He gets to the very end of the counter where he reaches below and withdraws from an unknown compartment a large book and a pencil which he places on the table and flips it open. He turns through the first few pages before stopping and looking up at Kyle.

"And what shall I put down for your name sir?" he asks in a soft voice.

"Kyle Shames," answers the young man.

The inn keeper begins to fill out the paperwork, it is then that conversation begins to bustle once more, but every so often Kyle would catch the occasional word such as war, battle, young and his name, repeated over and over again like a chant; Kyle, Kyle, Kyle-

"For how long?" interrupts the inn keeper.

Kyle is silent before asking, "Perhaps one night."

The keeper bends down and starts writing again, but Kyle leans on the counter a bit and asks, "I'm hoping of staying here in this fine establishment," the inn keeper pauses and looks up into Kyle's eyes, "so do you know of any houses up for auction."

The inn keeper is still smiling as he shakes his head, "sorry young sir, but there are no houses for sale at the moment, you could build one, but if I were you I would wait for spring."

Kyle can't wait for spring, the winter months has just begun and even if he did get a job he isn't sure if he can keep paying for room and board in the inn without going broke.

"Is there anything that I can use for a house, a room for rent perhaps?" he asks.

The inn keeper frowns a little as he gazes out the window next to them as he stares into the darkness. Finally he snaps his fingers before looking back to Kyle.

"Robert Richardson" the inn keeper finally says in triumph, "he has a shed for sale, it's quite large enough for a bed and a table, it's not much, but it should get you through until spring."

Now its Kyle's turn to smile as he nods in appreciation to the man, "alright and where can if find him?"

The inn keeper points over his shoulder, "he lives at the edge of town with his family, two story house with a some wind chimes on the front porch, but I advise you talk to him in the morning seeing how its dark and all."

"Agreed," Kyle says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some dollars, "how much?"

The inn keeper looks down again, "for the room for one night, about two bucks."

"That's a bargain," Kyle says as he hands the man the amount of cash, "do you know if there are any job openings around here?"

The inn keeper talks as he counts the money and writes it down in the large book, "Well I suppose the boys on the docks could always use another helping hand when bringing in or shipping supplies."

"Excellent, thank you," Kyle says gratefully, his smile becomes a little wider as the inn keeper pushes a small key towards him.

"First door on the left on the top floor," he says while beaming himself, he then reaches behind with his arm and pulls out a bottle from a nearby cabinet, "would you like something to drink young sir? A bit of brandy can warm you up."

Kyle shakes his head while eyeing the bottle with a hidden anger. He vowed never to drink alcohol; it destroyed his family, though he was heavily tempted while he was in Europe to the point where he took a few swigs, but aside from that he never really had a drink in his life.

"I'm alright, but I think I'll turn in now," he says with a now tired grin.

"Very well young sir," the smiling inn keeper says.

Kyle turns around and hurries to the stairs, determine to get out before another person starts asking him to retell war stories. Maybe he'll give some details, but not now. He is still warming up and he is tired from his frosty journey, he just wants to sleep in a bed before he-

Kyle pauses at the foot of the stairs when he feels a set of eyes on him, one that causes him to tense. It's a new body reaction that he has acquired along with the other unusual changes, one that warns him when a certain creature is watching and the feeling would always make him feel aggressive. He already senses his emotions starting to rise while his hands forms into fists, but he takes calming breaths before turning and looking around.

It didn't take long for him to locate what is staring at him. Positioned next to the door is a dog, a blondish husky that is watching him with detective eyes. Kyle has seen that expression often, the dog detects danger, but what it doesn't understand is why it's so strong around him, a human.

They hold each other's gaze until the husky lifts its hackles and releases a defensive growl.

Kyle felt it, but is unable to stop when he feels his eyes narrow, his own lips curl and a deep rumble fills the room. People twists in their chairs as they search for the source of the sound, but none of them thought to look to Kyle, to look at a fellow human being.

The husky saw though and it backs away from Kyle, giving it a wide and obvious girth. The canine then turns to the closed entrance and starts to whimper as it reaches up and scratches the wood. A man sitting close by grumbles, but he stands and opens the door, to which the dog quickly passes through. Kyle glances out the window and only sees a yellow blur as the husky sprints away.

_Odd_, Kyle thought, _usually_ _they_ _would_ _stay_ _and_ _fight_, _maybe_ _these_ _frontier_ _dogs_ _are_ _different_.

Still, the local pooch population will no doubt hear, or rather smell, his usual presence, this will no doubt spell out trouble.

He sighs again, feeling weary for whole different reasons now as he turns and lumbers up the steps.

* * *

><p>Balto slowly exhales as he feels truly at peace despite all the noise.<p>

The warehouse he and the other dogs are in is warmed by a boiler that the humans have left on, whether or not they know that the canines meet there almost every night is still a mystery. Lying on the wooden floor or on some disregarded pillows are nearly two dozen dogs, all gathered to spend time with one another now that their humans are home and getting ready to sleep. The old warehouse once housed industrial pieces now offer them a place to get together. All around are the usual faces, but occasionally there is someone from a traveling sled dog team visiting as they rest up before traveling again.

Usually the room would alive with conversation as the gather dogs would talk about their humans, the weather, and life in general. But tonight its different, they have a special guest who they all know but hasn't seen in almost a year; Aleu, daughter of Balto.

The young half breed has been gone for a year and in that time has accumulated stories that can get just about anyone's attention. She tells of surviving harsh winters, hunting caribou, joining the pack in defense against rival wolf raids and of the howls that are shared between friends and lovers. The tales easily blew away the young pups while capturing the mature audience with details of a life that they knew they couldn't survive.

Truth be told, Balto wasn't so sure if she would make it either. Despite her more wolfish appearance, she grew up around the village of Nome and had mostly survived on whatever leftover food that the humans leave out for them. He wasn't even sure if she knew how to fight, but apparently all the times she has spent stalking and tormenting her polar bear playmates, Muck and Luck, has amounted to her obtaining some, if any, tussling skills.

Still, a year was a long time, and in that span, Aleu had decided to come home. The task of moving within as a pack proved difficult, but after a moth of trekking through the early winter season, they had arrived in the forest close to Nome and now the wolves are settling into their new home.

Secretly though, Balto wonders if this is a good idea. The people of the town doesn't hate Balto anymore and they were more than welcoming towards Aleu and his other pups, but still, he's not sure how they will feel having a wolf pack running around so close to them. He just hopes that the wolves are truly dedicated to Aleu as she claims they are, all that is needed for the humans to bring out their rifles is a rouge wolf.

A light nuzzling on his neck brings him back to reality as he looks on his left flank and sees his mate, Jenna, watching him intently.

"You're still not thinking about the boys are you?" she asks in a playful voice.

Balto answers with a groan to which Jenna sighs.

"Balto, she is growing up, sooner or later she is going to have a family of her own," she says this with the stern look she only gives their children were they ever caught being naughty.

Balto winches in pretend fright of Jenna's expression, but eyes settles back on their daughter. She is quite attractive he suppose, she inherited his wolf heritage but has attain her mother's charm. Her grey coat matches with the light tan fur on her underbelly and lower paws. Her eyes appear to sparkle as she speaks and she possesses a kind of petite, yet strong voice that matches personality well. Her tail swishes back and forth in a uncontained frenzy as she relives her life with old friends that she knew as a pup.

However his gaze soon turns to the audience and sure enough he spots the occasional male dog who is eyeing Aleu quite closely. He has to restrain himself from glairing, but he still can't shake the protective urge he always get whenever he thinks of his daughter, it must be a father thing that will never go away. Still, it causes him to chuckle as he remembers how Aleu would always react to the ways he would call her his baby or how he treated her like a newborn. He wonders if she will still have the same reactions-

Suddenly Balto, as well as everyone else, jumps when they hear the slightly ajar door crashes open as a bright bolt of light streaks into the building. Standing before them is Taylor, a young husky whose common practice would be to stay at his owners side to make sure he gets home safely should he drink more than his fill. However, the fact that he is standing before them now and out of breath prompts their curiosity.

The easy going canine's expression causes them to tense as well. He is wearing a mask of confusion and even fright, something has happened and whatever it was it scared him good.

An age old hound closes to the door, shivering slightly from the cold air before turning and saying, "What's wrong Taylor; you look like you've seen a ghost."

It is then that Balto realizes that Taylor is shaking slightly. At first he thought it was due to the frigid winds that had blown in, but now with the door closed it is quite obvious that he is shaken by something.

"Taylor," asks another husky, "what's wrong."

The young dog gulps once, and then twice, before finally stuttering, "I-I-I…I don't really know."

A Labrador in the back sniffs, "You interrupted a good story because you got scared of nothing?"

"No! No!" Taylor shakes his head, "It's just that I…I don't know what I saw, it was so weird, so strange, I-I still don't know what it was that happened."

Rising from the cushion he and Jenna are resting on, Balto walks over to Taylor and rests a steady paw on the husky's shoulder, quenching his shakes at least for a moment.

"Taylor," Balto says quietly and evenly, "Relax; breathe." The dog takes a shuddering breath before exhaling, he repeats the action until he no longer has the appearance of a scared rabbit.

"Now," Balto says slowly, "tell us, what you were doing before…whatever it was that scared you happen."

Taylor continues to suck in oxygen, slowly becoming self-conscious as he realizes every canine in town is staring at him before speaking.

"Well, I, you see, my human went to drink again, his arm was hurting again."

Everyone nods in acknowledgment, it is a well-known fact that Taylor's human drinks often due to the loss of his left leg obtained some time ago.

"Well, I was just sitting there, waiting for him to be finish, you know my human, sometimes he'll get muddle and will need help getting back home." Taylor's eyes widen slightly as he stands, "I forgot about him, I should go back and check-"

"Taylor," a small mutt interrupts, "I'm sure he's fine, he usually heads back home well after dark, right?"

Taylor thought for a moment before nodding his head as he sits back down.

"Alright, well, I guess I got bored and must have dozed off, I don't know how long…maybe a good hour or so since the sun was setting, but that's when I saw…saw…"

His form starts to shiver again and Balto does his best to steel him. He has no idea why, but apparently the appearance and sturdiness provided by a "hero," has a soothing effect on people.

Taylor thinks for a long while before looking up and says, "I saw a man…who smelled like a wolf."

There is a moment of silence before everyone busted out laughing. Some of the dogs have gone into hysterias and began rolling around on their backs, causing the others to laugh even more at their antics. Even Balto cracks a smile and he fights desperately to keep himself from chuckling.

"I'm serious!" Taylor's voice barks out, killing the fun in the atmosphere as everyone hears it; the fear that is laced to his words.

Now Balto frowns as he thinks this through. A human smelling like a wolf? It could be possible if the human have been living with wolves long enough till his scent changes to that of his wilder ancestors, but he never heard of that happening to a man before.

"Are you sure Taylor?" Balto asks.

"Yeah I am!" he shouts, "Why would I lie about this? I got scared, especially when he growled at me."

A husky snickers to himself, "a human growling?"

"Yes! He growled! I swear he did, I never seen that before and his eyes-his eyes," he shivers, "they looked…I don't know, dangerous somehow."

All the humor has by then left the gather canines as they digest this piece of information. All in all, it sounds impossible for a human to have the aroma of a wolf on him, but to also be able to growl? Balto has seen his share of the oddities of the world, but never in his life has he ever heard of a human like this.

"Where is this human Taylor?" he eventually asks.

Taylor no longer looks hurt, but he appears frighten now that everyone has taken some interest with his report, "he-he's staying in the tall building where travelers stay."

"Well that's good," voices Jenna, "perhaps he's passing through and he'll leave tomorrow."

"I hope so," mutters Taylor.

Finally the Labrador by the name of "Doc," says, "Well with all that settled, Aleu, perhaps you can continue with your story."

Aleu looks surprised by this invitation and looks to her father in confusion. Balto knew what Doc is doing; he's hoping that Aleu's story telling with get the dog's minds off this human and probably relaxes Taylor in the process. He nods for Aleu to proceed. She hesitates for a moment before seating herself in the center of the room once again and started telling of a time when she went fishing for the first time at a river.

Balto stays next to Taylor until the husky's breathing calms significantly and he becomes enraptures in Aleu's story. For once, Balto isn't concerned about this young male's trailing mind, for he knows full well that his brain is still trying to understand what it was he had seen earlier.

Lifting himself up, Balto walks back over to Jenna and lies next to her. The moment he settled down, Jenna leans over and speaks into his ear softly.

"What do you think of this human?"

Balto is silent before whispering, "It's probably nothing," he chances a glimpse at Taylor's shaken form before adding, "but I think this is something worth looking into."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just to let you know, I don't know all that much about WWI, so forgive me if I make any errors.**

**2.**

**Philadelphia Shipyard, Pennsylvania: 1917**

"Holy cow," mutters Oliver Dublin.

"That's one way of putting it," Kyle comments as he looks at the organized group before them.

A long line of Marines in their brown coats, tin hats and Springfield rifles, files along as they make their way to their designated ship. Everybody is laden down with their gear, bags of ammunition, blankets, knives and of course guns, while their heavy and breezy coat flutters around them as they struggle to keep them from flapping as the gale continues to whip the Marine's faces. The Atlantic looks dark and forbidding on this day, but that doesn't seem to bother the civilians.

Running parallel of the departing warriors is a crowd of people, all watching like spectators at a big game. There were men, women and children, most of who look like they are dressed in their Sunday best. Women wearing expensive dresses, men in suits and children in tight and uncomfortable clothing. Occasionally though there are people who are dressed in everyday garments, workers, construction men and a few sweethearts who some of the men have already bonded to.

Kyle couldn't help but smirk when he sees Spalding out of the corner of his eyes, the young man breaks rank and went to give the blond he met last night a farewell kiss. He ran back in line before any Sergeants could see, and all that Kyle could do is shake his head.

"You're really asking for it are you?" he finally asks his fellow fireteam member.

Eric Spalding merely chuckles before saying, "You aren't going to turn in your own Sergeant are you Corporal?" he asks in his usual country boy twanged voice.

"No," answers Kyle, "but I thought the squad leader is supposed to be leading by example."

"And I am," he says as he turns and waves at his girl, who in turn waves back, "I'm showing y'all an example on how to catch yourselves a woman." He then turns to Oliver and nudges him, "be sure to take down notes boy, I'm practically giving you free gold here."

Oliver frowns slightly as he tries to figure out whether Eric is being serious or not. Kyle couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy's position. The kid was born and raised to be a priest or something along those lines. He is very respectful, quiet and reserve, he doesn't drink, doesn't try and even court a lady or so much as smoke. His very appearance is nothing but pure innocence, his hair is cut short and his height is five foot eight, matching well with his boyish nature. He is already short, but with his oversize jacket and round helmet, he looks like a child trying to imitate his parents. It's hard to believe the kid grew up on the rough end of the city of Chicago.

Eric Spalding however looks like the spitting image of a Marine. Brownish red hair, massive arms, six foot, and a broad chest that makes the girls go nuts and with a bright smile to complete the image. This looks like a guy who was pampered to be a prince, yet he came from the barren lands of the New Mexico territories, second generation of immigrants from somewhere in Europe, probably England. One of four boys, Eric is youngest of the family, but here he is seen as the oldest for he is now reaching his twenty second birthday, which for some reason makes him appear to be all the more…rugged.

Kyle is probably the middle man of the group, which in a way he is. He is about six foot two, just about the same height as Eric, a fact that for some reason agrivates the squad leader. He has midnight black hair and light blue eyes that are almost pale. His skin has been baked and golden from all the time he has spent outside in the sun. He keeps readjusting his coat, his helmet and his rifle strap as he buzzes about what is to come next. Finally after a year of anticipation, they are about to enter the war.

He couldn't help but feel nervous, especially for his brother. Tom Shames is serving on a patrol boat and has already been sent over to the English Channel. It was an embarrassing mistake to be honest; both brothers have decided to join the Navy, so they can watch each other's back. Unfortunately for Kyle he joined the wrong military branch when they enlisted at different times. He heard the Marines were the part of the Navy that got to see action and knowing his brother, the rough neck little guy from the country fields, he was sure that was what Tom would be doing. Now here he stands, miles away from his sibling, getting set to fight on land while Tom fights on the seas.

It isn't all that bad though. Kyle got paired within a group of young boys like him, Oliver and Eric. Eric is like Tom, only a bit crazier and Oliver is like a little kid who needed help tying his shoes. Kyle feels pretty solid around his squad mates, especially Eric who is the real sharpshooter in 4th platoon. They practiced so long every day on the field it seems almost unnatural to not imagining fighting with each other. Oliver though…both Kyle and Eric secretly agreed to watch out for him together, when push comes to shove; they'll stick next to their little buddy to the end.

"Stay in line and keep moving," shouts Gunnery Sergeant Jean Cotter as he watches the long trail of Marines. The man is old, but obviously fit enough to stay in the military. Rumors had it he was once a Rough Rider and served alongside President Roosevelt back in the Spanish war, but that was a long time ago. Yet Cotter looks to be about the right age, white hair, broad shoulders and near six foot five statues. The man was built like an impenetrable tower, a real pillar of strength. Whenever Captain Huxley isn't around, it's usually Cotter who is in charge of the platoon.

"Almost there," Oliver suddenly whispers, bringing Kyle back as they are approaching the small moving ramp as it pitches with the ship.

"Just keep your hands on the rope and you'll be fine little buddy," advises Eric from the rear.

Oliver visibly shakes before walking onto the wooden steps, all the while trying to keep himself from being thrown overboard.

Kyle looks up to see the massive vessel up close and personal. The wind is blowing downwind, pushing the black smoke away as the group of Soldiers, Marines and Sailors, make their way onboard. The ship is meant for transporting supplies, it has hardly any defenses, it looks like a regular steam freighter with the massive smoke stack set in the middle, only it was built for supply runs alone, not for the comfort of its potential passengers. The deck, and no doubt the underdeck, is full of people as they all struggle to find a spot to sit or stand as they wait to cast off.

Finally, Kyle reaches out and grabs the long brown material and he steps onto the ramp, stumbling every so often as wave after wave assaults the rear of the ship. Kyle looks over the side at the deep blue before looking up at the horizon.

The Atlantic Ocean looks vast and endless. Seagulls are the only signs of life and for once Kyle actually feels kind of small as he realizes the world is larger than he thought. Terror grips him, but only for a while, he steels himself as he breathes in and out.

This is what he wanted. This is what he has been training for.

The men of the 51st Company, embedded within the 5th Division, have been waiting for this day to come and he will not be seen as weak. He refuses to back down, he will not back down.

"Everything's going to change, you know that right?" Eric suddenly asks from behind as he too gazes at the sea.

Kyle nods before chuckling, "yeah, but I'm sure it won't but anything we can't handle." He ends by wrapping his arm around Eric and slapping Oliver on the back, causing the tiny soldier to jump.

Kyle is surprised when he hears Eric says, "I hope so," as a shadow crosses over the man's face and for once, he really does look like the old of the Marines. This was real different compared to the cheerful guy who was standing beside him a moment ago, almost as if he can tell what it was that's going to happen.

It is then that the gravity of the situation hits Kyle as he thought, _we're_ _going_ _to_ _war_. But he ignores that moment of dread before hefting his pack a little higher and continues on deck. Not once looking back at the country he was leaving, the country he is supposed to be fighting for.

**Nome Alaska: 1925 **

Jenna rests by the fire, content with the morning.

Sitting a foot away from her is her tiny human, Rosy, who is at the moment humming to herself as she plays with her doll on the rug. The stove is offering tremendous heat that warms everything within their home despite the amount of snow that has piled up outside. The sun is shining bright as its rays slices through the window and alit the building. Sitting not too far away is Jenna's human, reading a book while his mate can be heard shuffling around in the kitchen, cleaning up after the morning meal.

Jenna licks her chops as she remembers having the leftover scraps, which consisted mostly of bacon. She wishes Balto and Aleu was here, they would have enjoyed it as well, but they had struck out early in the morning to check on Aleu's pack and make sure all is over.

She couldn't help but smile with pride as she thought of her daughter. She still can't tell if she has her father's strength or his stubbornness, either way it has gotten her pretty far in her still young life.

But before they had left, Jenna remembers the distant look in Balto's eyes. He was no doubt thinking about the human that Taylor had told them about. Though interesting, Jenna still isn't sure what to think of it. Normally most dogs would have attacked anything that smelled of wolf, but after Balto saved the town they accepted him, so the smell of wolf became tolerable as he, and soon their children, walk freely around the Nome. She wonders if her mate is still thinking of investigating their human, she hopes not, from the way Taylor acted this human must be really-

A sudden knock on the door stops her thoughts, but she ignores it as she continues to lie lazily on the floor.

"I'll get it," her human announces a he puts the book down and stands. He makes his way into the hallway and Jenna hears the door opening.

"Oh, hello," her human says, "uh, what can I do for you stranger?"

Jenna is tempted to go back to sleep when the cold wind sweeps in. She gets the chills, but that disappears when she smells the scent. Her head shoots up so fast that it scared Rosy, but for once in her life, Jenna pays the small human no mind. Instead her mind is spinning from the aroma she is inhaling, it's so familiar yet foreign at the same time, but it smells of only one thing; wolf.

Fear drapes over the female husky as she tries to register this. _How can a wolf be here? Is it Balto? Aleu? No, it can't be them, how could they have knocked? Why would her human say hello like they're-_

"Good morning…Mr. Richardson I presume?" a voice asks, it sounds as if it belongs to a young male, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Now Jenna shivers and it's not because she is cold. Getting up from her position, she trots into the hallway in order to solve this odd mystery. Her human is blocking the doorway, but she sidesteps him and stares outside and sees what it is causing the smell.

She couldn't believe it and for a moment she considers the possibility that she is going insane. Standing heel deep in the snow is indeed a young human, wearing what looks to be a heavy coat and a hat. Black hair pokes out along the rim of the cap while pale eyes stares out from beneath it's rim. He stands tall with little worry or shyness, but what catches her attention though is the smell of a predator; a threat to her home.

She releases a low growl, earning the strange man's attention. They lock eyes and she sees it, its brief but she knew she saw something. A glint of red that appears devious and almost hypnotic within the person's eyes before it fades back to the regular pale blue color.

She releases a small yip when her human grabs her by the bandana that is tied around her neck and drags her behind him.

"Jenna!" her human exclaims before looking back to the man, no, not a man, some sort of freak of nature, a monster.

"I'm so sorry," her human says in an apologetic tone, "Jenna doesn't usually act like this."

"That's all right," replies the monster, "I'm actually use to it."

"Um…right…" there is a pause in the conversation, in which time her human releases her, but she stays behind his legs. She won't challenge this stranger again, but she will protect her home, with or without her human's permission.

"I hear you have a shed for sell," the man finally admits, his eyes going between Jenna and back to her human.

"Oh, really?" her human asks, and she feels just as astonish as he did. The small building her human had built was supposed to be for an elderly man who lives close to the forest and needed a place to keep his tools. However, the elder had passed away, leaving her human in the possession of the lean-to. He tried numerous times to sell it to people, especially the local carpenter, but so far there are no takers, nobody needs a shed at the moment.

The stranger nods, "Yes, I'm planning on building my own home in the spring, but until then I need a place to live and I hear your shed is big enough for living space."

"Oh," her human's face wrinkles in as he ponders for a bit before saying, "Well…I suppose it would suit your needs, but it wasn't originally built to live in."

"Just for the winter," the stranger adds again.

"Oh I believe you," replies her human, "but it doesn't have a fireplace…we could probably fit a stove in there…"

"It's all fine," continues the stranger, "I just require shelter."

"It's also close to the forest."

"Even better."

Jenna's human is now eyeing the man suspiciously, but before he could say anything the stranger says, "My name is Kyle Shames, and I'm not a man fleeing from the law, you can verify that with just about any nearby sheriff."

_Kyle Shames_, Jenna thought to herself, _sounds appropriate for someone as mysterious as him_.

"Well Mr. Shames," her human is silent for a few more seconds before saying, "let me get a coat and we can go out and take a look at it." He turns and reenters the house, calling out to his mate that he's going out.

In that small span that he is gone, Jenna looks back up and gazes at Kyle as he stares back in turn. His eyes are hard, threatening and dangerous, his body is tense, ready for action should she make a move. She wishes she could growl again or snarl, anything to let him know that this is her territory and that he is not welcome. The monster, Kyle, she remembers, stands as still as a statue, but his head snaps up when her human reappears.

"Well let's go," he says in what could pass for a giddy voice.

Jenna hurries after him; there is no way she is going to leave her human alone with this, this, monstrosity.

Her human started waving at her, "no, no, Jenna, back to the house."

"It's alright," both dog and owner turns to face Kyle as he says, "I'm sure there won't be any more trouble," he finishes with one more glance at Jenna. Now the Husky wants to bury her teeth in his hide, but instead decides to follow, no point in her attacking if all it will achieve is sympathy for this monster.

Her human gives her a warning glance like he used to when she was a pup before turning and gestueing to Kyle, "Well, follow me."

Together the trio makes tier way down the road and heads to the forest. The street is clear of most people, only early risers and shop keepers are up at this hour as they get things ready for the day. Jenna's human is something called "teacher", as far as she knows, he does indeed teach, but only the little humans and today is one of the two days which he doesn't work, for reasons unknown to her.

"So," her human suddenly says, "Mr. Shames, what brings you up here?"

"The call of nature," is his short reply.

Her human gives him an odd look before responding, "Well you certainly found it, I hope we'll make you feel at home, where are you from originally?"

"Oklahoma."

Her human's eyes widen slightly, "Now I know you are from out of town," he gives a light chuckle, "I hope you don't mind the cold."

"I've been through worse," is his only response as he brings up his jacket a little further.

They fall silent as they enter the outskirts of the town and cross the opening that separates the settlement from the wilderness. Jenna looks to her right and can see the damage fishing boat that has been run into the ground a long time ago, the place that Balto has set up as his home. It looks deserted at the moment; she dully wonders where her mate and daughter are and hopes that they are all right.

"Listen," her human says again, "I know I just met you and you've probably been asked this already but-"

"Yes," Kyle interrupts, "I fought in the Great War."

Her human nods, "I figured as much, you look just like a solider you know, especially with that coat."

"I'm a Marine," Kyle states with what could pass as pride.

"Uh…a what?"

"A Marine, we're apart of the Navy that specializes on land warfare, we did just as well as the doggies did."

"Uh…"

"The regular army troops," elaborates Kyle.

"Right…anyway, the reason I'm asking is because I know you guys appreciates the company of people who has served as well," her human says.

"Do I?" Kyle asks in an amused voice that makes Jenna want to snap her jaws at him.

"Well, here there's a man named Lloyd Daniels," her human continues, "he fought in the war too, but his leg got amputated, he looked happy when he met his old comrades, so I just thought if you needed someone to talk to-"

"I don't mean to be rude Mr. Richardson," Kyle breaks in, "but is this the shed?"

"Hmm, oh yes, it is," her human says as he takes a key out of his pocket and approaches the small building.

The little structure is defiantly small compared to a regular house, but manageable. It stands eight feet tall and appears to be fourteen foot wide and ten feet wide. There is a single door and two windows installed. They are just a few paces away from the woods, its blackness appearing to swallow the very light as its branches blocks out the sun. Jenna shivers.

There is a click and her human pushes the door inward before gesturing to Kyle, "after you."

Without a word, the mysterious man steps in and Jenna's human is quick to follow. The building looks cramp as it is with the two humans inside, so Jenna just sticks her head in to keep an eye on the odd predator.

"Well, what do you think?" her human asks as he stands off to the side, "now over here," he gestures behind him, "its big enough for a bed, and over there," he points to the window that reveals the forest, "we can remove that glass and place a stove pipe through it…aside from those essential items I honestly see nothing else that can be fit in here."

Kyle nods at the man's words as he continues to survey his new house. It is all made from wood, plenty of space for him to move about, maybe just enough space for a small table too. It's a bit dusty, but that can be fixed. True he will be cramped, but this is only for the winter season.

"It'll do," Kyle says in an approving voice, "where can I buy a stove and furniture?"

"Well you can get the stove at the general store," advises Jenna's human, "and here in Nome we have our own carpenter if you wish to have a custom made bed-"

He is caught off by a sound that catches them all by surprise. The howl of a wolf echoes through the forest, and it fills Jenna with fear when she identifies the voice to belonging to her daughter. She sounds like she is close by, maybe just a few yards away in the woodlands.

"Wolves?" Kyle asks looking curious.

"Err…yes, wolves," Jenna's human confirms, "If that's a problem, then I suggest you look somewhere else for a place to stay."

The husky hopes Kyle would say yes and leave Nome, but he shakes his head.

"Its all right," he says, "I know how to handle wolves," at the end of his statement his eyes becomes crimson for half a second, a sight that she could only see and understand.

Her hackles rise and a growl escapes her. He has just threatened her mate and her child, unacceptable from any mother's view.

She shouts, "You will not harm my mate or my child, you, you monster!" she screams in pure rage.

Both humans stare at her, caught by surprise no doubt from her agitated barking, but that's when she sees Kyle. His pale blue eyes looks into hers and she is horrified at what she sees; understanding.

The human heard her. This monster in human skin understood what she has just said. This is worse than anything Taylor could have described, this is something she has never seen or heard of before.

She turns and runs, she sprints as long and as far as she can go. She doesn't want to be in the beast's presence anymore, it's too unnerving, too frightening. That thing is not of nature, an abomination. She needs to find her family and warn them, this is no ordinary man or beast; this is a nightmare come true.

* * *

><p>"I swear, I have no idea what has gotten into that dog," Richardson says as he watches the husky run back to town. "Why, this morning she was acting normal now she's practically barking mad, I wonder what got her all wild up."<p>

Kyle could only sigh and shrug, but deep down he knows why that dog has fled. The husky is a mother and a mate apparently, whether her owner realized it or not. And Kyle had flat out threatened them with that remark he had made earlier.

He didn't really mean it, true should a wolf ever approach him he is more than willing to attack and if necessary, to kill it, with his bare hands if needs to be. Yet this is different, those wolves are a part of the husky's family, people she obviously cares for.

_Just like the war_, Kyle thought to himself as he wonders about all the people he had killed. How many of them were sons, how many of them were fathers? And how many wives and mothers are sitting at their homes to this day still sobbing for their loved ones who they know will never return.

He feels like he should apologize and correct what he had said, the reaction had much reminded him of his own protective mother, before her unexpected death. Yet how is he supposed to apologize to a husky? As his wolf self perhaps? No, that's not going to work; she will either attack him or run away again.

There is another howl, close, but not too close. He thought he heard a light melody voice within the call, a female perhaps? Is that really the child of a husky? A wolf?

"Are you sure you want to buy this place?" Richardson asks as he looks into the forest trying to pick out from which direction the howl is coming from.

In answer, Kyle reaches into his pocket and brings out a large bundle of cash and simply asks, "How much?"


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Balto smiles after his daughter finishes howling before chiding her lightly, "Aleu, it's too early, you're going to scare the humans."

Aleu grins at her father before hopping around him. She may have grown in the past year, but she still possesses the playfulness of the puppy he raised.

"Sorry papa," she finally says, "but you know how I get excited."

Her father could only shake his head, but it's true, she would always howl whenever she played, run or hunt. She once startled howling like crazy when she chewed up her mother's human's socks.

"Of course I do," Balto reply as they continue walking along the ravine, heading deeper and deeper into the forest, "but that's not a good excuse to put yourself in danger."

Her smile grin is replaced by a frown, "Papa," she says in an agitated voice, "I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself."

Her father shakes his head, "I know you can, but you have to remember you are now the leader of a wolf pack, all their lives depends on you."

"Oh, right," she said, suddenly becoming solemn, "well…I'm sure Sika will do well as the next pack leader if I-"

"Aleu," Balto says sternly, "don't even think like that, it may be…wise, to prepare for such things, but don't talk like it is going to happen."

Aleu watches her father from the corner of her eye, wanting to make a comeback, but she knew he was right. Nava chose her to be his successor for a reason; it would be unwise if she should meet an early end.

"Beside," her father continues, "if you really want your pack to stay here, this close to the human's, you need to keep a close watch on your wolves to make sure they don't cause trouble, especially Nuk, Yak, and Sumac."

Aleu shakes her head, "Those jokers? After Niju's 'fall from glory,'" she says mockingly, "they've been listening and following my commands without incident, they probably think the pack will tear them apart if they cross me."

"Yes, but still…I don't like it," Balto finally confesses, "Aleu, you have to admit the fact that those three, along with some of the other wolves I'm sure, would rather follow a…more aggressive leader, especially because of the hatred they feel towards man."

"Which is why I have the Beta's watching over things," she counters, "every time I'm hunting or visiting you, they will keep their eyes open for trouble."

"I don't know about them Aleu," Balto says in answer.

This causes Aleu to pause before walking again as she demands, "how can you complain about who I chose to be my Betas papa? They're the most trustworthy wolves I have in the pack."

"I don't doubt their loyalty Aleu," Balto answers, "I'm glad that you have friends and allies, but does the pack respect them?"

"Of course they do," she responds as they walk between the trees now, "They follow Kila's orders without question."

"Only because you made her a Beta," counters her father, "the wolves find her strange because of her curiosity and consider it a threat."

"Well…what about Nuju?" she asks.

"He mostly watches the skies and expects the stars to answers all the problems of the Earth, again, strange," her Balto reasons.

"And Sika?" she asks with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"He's probably the only one the wolves like," Balto says as he stares at the ground as they walk, obviously in deep thought, "he's a fighter, a hunter and smart, a natural born leader."

"See," she says with a smile, "I make good choices."

Her father sighs, "Too good Aleu," he looks up into her eyes, "I wouldn't be surprise if some of the pack are wondering why they are following you and not him."

Her eyes widen at this, "But Nava said-"

"Exactly," Balto cut her off, "because of what Nava said. He led this pack for so many years and had always cared for their welfare; he earned the pack's trust."

"But Nava said I was meant to lead," Aleu says, "He saw it in his dream vision."

"They follow Nava's commands out of respect for him," he looks down, "not because they chose you Aleu, but because _he_ chose you."

She is quiet for a full fifty paces before announcing, "Well, it's been nearly a year now, surely I must have earned their trust by now."

"I hope so," her father speaks with weary, "because you're going to need it if you wish to keep them-"

"Halt!"

Father and daughter come to a stop. They are in a cluster of trees, not far from the pack now, but Balto realizes they are in a good place for an ambush. He scans the bushes and sure enough he sees shadows moving within them, menacing eyes staring out at them. He makes ready to fight when the speaker calls out again.

"You are entering the Nava pack territory," announces the voice, "speak your name before we kill you."

Aleu shakes her head before stepping forward, "calm down boys," she orders, "it's me."

There is ruffling coming from the bushes before they hear a solid smack and a small yelp.

"Idiot," a male voice snarls, "we're so dead now."

There is another thud followed by a deeper cry of pain as a new voice answers, "well you should have told me it was her, you're the one with the good nose."

Aleu sighs before shouting, "Sevgu, Levgu, get out here."

Balto frowns slightly as two wolves emerge from the foliage, never seeing such duo before. They are of the same height and judging from their similar coat colors, he guesses they are siblings. They have spotted hides, brown, black and a bit of red color the top of their heads. Yet what he notices is that one of them has a torn ear while the other has a large scar on his snout, one that covers and probably disabled his nose.

Sensing the impending questions, Aleu turns to Balto, "Papa, this is Sevgu and Levgu," She points out Sevgu, the one with the scar and points out Levgu, the one with the torn ear.

"We ran into them when we were traveling here," she explains before leaning in close and whispering, "they have been alone for years, this is the first time since they were pups that they have a pack of their own."

Intrigued, Balto wanted to question what happen to the boys, but he can tell from their blemish bodies that their pup hood was probably not a happy tale.

Sevgu steps forward and says, "It's an honor to meet you Balto," he says before dipping his head, "Aleu has told us many stories about you."

"Really?" Balto asks before glancing at his daughter who suddenly looks embarrassed.

Before more could be said though, Levgu walks to Aleu and reports, "the pack has now fully settled in the gully, and that hill we saw when we arrived is perfect for tonight's howling celebration," excitement has course through the wolf's voice before finishing, "and, if you don't mind me saying, it might be best if we hurry, the pack will surely be missing you if you aren't there."

_The pack or the males?_ Balto questions to himself, but he keeps his emotions hidden from Aleu and the two wolf boys.

They pause when they hear a sudden howl pierce the air, but this one is rougher and the high pitch suggests it's a female. The sound though isn't originating from the woods; it's coming from behind them, back towards Nome. It sounded like something a dog would produce, nothing like the clear musical voice of a wolf. This is concerning though, was this some sort of warning.

He glances at his daughter before saying, "I think I need to head back," he already turns and starts to pad away when Aleu calls out.

"But papa, I thought you wanted to see where the pack has settled," she calls out in a slightly concerned voice. She must have guessed there is something going on as well. She wouldn't voice it, but he knew she was concerned about his well-being.

He gives her a gentle smile before saying, "its probably nothing Aleu, besides, I can always visit tomorrow."

He can see she is still worried but nod nonetheless before saying, "See you then papa," with that she and the twin wolves turn to leave.

Balto remains where he is, keeping an eye on them as they go. Before turning another corner in the tree line, his daughter pauses briefly to look at him over her shoulder. He gives her a warm smile, hoping that would help. She timidly grins back before turning and leaves.

He waits another few seconds before turning and takes off at a dead sprint. He didn't voice it, but he knew who it was that howled, it was his mate Jenna. And she would never howl unless there is trouble.

* * *

><p>Jenna is pacing back and forth outside the old warehouse, hoping that her mate and daughter heard her. She knew all of Nome heard her call, dogs and humans alike came out to see what had produced the call. Never suspecting a canine to produce such noise, the humans looked around for a wolf before returning to their homes. The dogs however knew better, they conjugated upon the warehouse to find Jenna there. She would tell them to head inside while she waits for Balto; the fear on her face ensures the dogs that whatever the emergency is, it is real.<p>

Finally she smells his aroma and sighs with relief. Balto always knew what to do, especially in a situation that is considered impossible by all accounts. Racing beneath a hole in the nearby fence, her mate came charging out before stopping upon seeing her.

She immediately feels relieved and before she could stop herself, she rushes forward and nuzzles into Balto. He responds in kind by rubbing his jaw over her head and occasionally licks her face. This continues for a few more moments until Jenna pulls back and asks, "Where's Aleu?"

He peers at her curiously before saying, "she's with the pack, what's wrong?"

She gently grabs his forepaw with her mouth and tugs a little before saying, "let's go inside so I can tell everyone."

She can see his confusion, but he does as she says. Together they enter the building which by then is full of dogs, all having gathered to hear what the news is. Jenna suddenly feels nervous, there hasn't been a meeting like this since the disease broke out and nearly killed half the people of Nome. Is this issue really that big of a deal?

She shudders upon remembering the monster's words, _yes, yes it was_.

She takes one last look around at the different breeds surrounding her before taking a deep breath.

"Taylor," she finally speaks, "is correct," the indicated husky tilts his head a little in confusion before she finishing, "there is a human in town that smells like a wolf."

This causes everyone to look among themselves in fear and confusion. Initially they didn't believe Taylor because of his youth and his story is just plain crazy. But Jenna has been a part of the community for as long as they could remember; she was always honest, caring and loyal to both men and dogs alike; earning respect and trust from everybody. If she agrees with what Taylor is saying, then there is truly reason to be afraid.

Balto steps up next to her and asks, "How do you know?" his face suddenly becomes tight with concern, "did you go looking for him?"

She shakes her head, "no, he came to my human's house," she returns her gaze to the group, "I smelled him before seeing him. He does smell of wolves, but he appears as a human male, young, but haggard. Despite that though, he…he threatened the lives of the wolves in the forest…" she trails off after these words.

Balto is immediately pressing his body against hers, offering her warmth while burying his face in her mane. But she feels his tense muscles and knew her mate has become just as anxious as she has.

There is a sudden snort and someone says, "This is nothing new, no offense Balto, but there has always been rivalry between men and wolves."

Jenna opens her eyes, unable to find who it was that spoke, but speak anyways, "this may be true, but the way he said it, the look, the voice…everything," she looks each canine in the eye before finishing, "it is not human."

The dogs slowly looks among themselves in fear, all wondering what this means.

What is this creature that they are facing?

* * *

><p><em>Night is turned briefly into day before the light fades again, but all around chaos still erupts. <em>

_Kyle is squatting in his trench, surrounded by strangers, he can't see their faces due to the shadows their helmets cause, but as long as they're not shooting at him he doesn't really care. He puts in another clip into his rifle before standing once more. _

_The Earth before him is black and barren, covered in dirt and ash. Barb wire, craters, leafless trees and occasionally bodies are the only thing that he could see on the floor. There is an occasional flash as a flare or an artillery shell brightens the landscape. Only a couple of yards away, Kyle can see the occasional pointed spear tip of German headgear rising over their own ridge before he sees the flash and the muzzle flames would briefly light the shadowy figure as they continue their effort to kill Kyle and those with him._

_Acting on instinct, he puts his rifle up to his shoulder, takes aim, and fire. A round explodes from the weapon as it flies through the air and towards his enemy. He is a Marine, trained to the point that its pure instinct to aim down the sights and kill the target. But it is pitch black and feels as if the whole world is ending. He can only hope he hits his target as he pulls back on the bolt before shoving it back to its original position as a new bullet takes the palace of the old. He fires three more shots until he is on his last bullet, and that is when he hears the cry._

_It came from his left and he turns just in time to see a man, standing over a fallen soldier, as he raises his rifle high and stabs him using the bayonet attached to the end of his gun. He briefly sees the pointed hat of a German on the man with the improvise spear and doesn't even think._

_He lowers his rifle and fires from the hip. Inaccurate for most, but not to him, not after training for hours on end to get his aim correct. Following the crack of his rifle, a geyser of blood erupts from the German's chest as he falls backwards in slow motion, helmet flying as a scream escapes the man's throat._

_Kyle shivers, but he crouches down and moves towards the fallen soldier. He wraps his arms around the man's head as he tries to identify the face when a flare went into the air and a large burst of light showers the land. He is holding Eran Carilina, his eyes are wide with fear, his mouth is moving but nothing is fore coming while he wheezes in a last lung full of air. _

_Kyle could only watch when someone screams, "Gas! Gas! Gas!"_

_He jerks his head up but it's too late. Appearing out of nowhere is a dark cloud that looks yellow as it roams over everything as it gallops towards him in a massive wave. There is nothing he can do, anything that he does will be futile, but he holds his breath lowers his head as he feels the wave wash over him. His skin burns, his lungs are threatening to explode and sees nothing but yellow. This is it, he's going to-_

* * *

><p>Kyle gasps as he sits up in horror, he scans his surroundings, trying to figure out what just happened.<p>

He briefly panics when he couldn't remember where he is until he slowly recognizes the wooden floor, the cramped space and the newly aquired stove resting in the corner as it gives off warm heat. He looks around, everything appears normal, he is positioned three paces away from the door and two steps from the window. He rises from his place on the floor where he made a small nest with his one and only blanket.

He stretches, causing a series of pops to sound as he does so. He shakes his head briefly before making his way to the window and looks out.

The sun is descending and blackness is starting to cover the land. In Nome he can see lamp lights being lit and casting the building's silhouette against the impending darkness. He notes hardly anyone is outside, which is good for he change without anyone seeing.

He glances to the sky and barely makes out the blooming moon as it pale light is starting to break from the cloud front. It is almost time.

This is the moment that excites yet terrifies him all the time. He is weary from the monthly pain he has to endure whenever he changed. He shivers as he thinks about it; his bones being crushed, his face being rearranged and the feeling that scaling water has replaced his blood would take over. He wishes there was a way to avoid the pain, but there is no real solution other than to bear it and get used to it.

Despite this though, he is actually excited by the prospect of running through the forest, an activity that he has become quite fond of. Whether he's running on bipedal feet or on all fours, he always gets a kick out of it. It's as if he can run; sprint away from his worries and his problems and from the curse. He has also grown a liking to his wolf self, a black furred creature that has better sense of smell, in-tuned ears and immense strength that no human can possibly match. Truth be told, he feels invincible when he is in wolf form and vulnerable as a human, this is a type of relationship that he cannot comprehend.

At most times, particularly when he is human, he hates being a wolf. On the other hand though, when he is a wolf, he resents his weak human side. It's like he is living with two different personalities, as if he becomes a different person with whatever skin he is in. Is this normal or is he truly a freak?

_Of course I am_, he thinks bitterly to himself, _a freak of nature_.

The dogs he has run into in the past has often yelled this at him, whether he is in human or wolf shape. Slowly, he is starting to believe them. It has almost been eight years since he was bitten and after the creature died, he feels as if he is alone. He searched everywhere, smelled every corner of the cities, towns and woodlands he has ever visited, but not once has he found a scent identical to his. He is alone in a world that will hate him if they ever discover what he is. Kyle is almost tempted to give himself over to the people, to reveal his secret, maybe they know what he is. The best that he can figure he is some sort of shape shifter, like the ones he often hear of in ancient lore.

He couldn't help but smirk as he shakes his head, what would the guys think if they could see him now?

Waylen, Holtsoi, and Ben are the only people he knows who are still walking around after thier time in the service, or at least the last time he checked. Everyone else is either unknown faces to him or dead.

He shivers as he remembers his dream.

Eran, Eran Carilina…he didn't really know him. He heard that he is from somewhere in Illinois; he feels slightly guilty for not knowing anything more about him aside from his name. The only thing of great significant about Eran is that he was the first man Kyle witness die. He died in Kyle's hands, a sight or feeling he will never forget. He wanted to help, wanted to save him, but couldn't, despite all the training, all the boasting of being a Marine, he was powerless.

His hands tighten at the thought of the gas. Was being cursed really a bad thing? The curse was what saved him after all, but he was forced to inhale the toxic and feel his innards burn for days on end. Would it have been preferable to have died then or is there truly a reason for him being here, for living the life of a fugitive?

He hears the howls in the dark and he looks back at the moon. It is slowly making its appearance and he feels his body reacting. His joints suddenly feel loose, his head is beginning to throb and the room is becoming unbearably hot.

Knowing it's only a few seconds away, Kyle closes the flaps on the stove door, dimming the light until he can barely see at all. He checks outside again to make sure no one is watching before he sheds his clothes. When he took off his shirt that is when the pain start.

It feels almost like an unbearable cramp struck him in the torso, making him want to stretch and relieve himself of the torment, but he knew there was no way of easing the pain. The only thing he can do is to crouch down on the floor and grit his teeth as he tries his best not to scream in agony.

He starts to pant as his arms go numb before a sharp pain strikes his bones. He sucks in a large breath of air as he feels his bones tighten before being crushed. The closest thing he can compare this sensation to is when he broke his wrist during a fight and didn't feel it until the adrenaline left his body. Only this time it feels as if it's happening all at once, his skeleton is crushed, leaving a senseless sensation before unbelievable pain takes over.

It's all he can do not to moan as he falls to the ground as his body twitch and churn with every pinch to his organs. He can feel his bones mending themselves back together, but now they are longer, stronger and wider, he knows this as the newly form skeletal system push and stretch his skin like a extra small shirt being forced to accommodate a large man. Now his skin is starting to itch like a thousand insects have just bitten every inch of skin.

He groans as the finale hits home. He forces his new body to stretch as hard as he could to relieve himself of the pain, but it has little effect. His eyes are burning; it feels like a machine gun is chattering away in his head as it thunders with full force. His skin is quivering as waves upon waves of pointing objects break through and covers his skin, from toe to head. He moans as his hands and feet quiver before, with a distinct patter, his nails drops to the floor, replaced by wicked talons that curves in a deadly arc. Finally his nose shoots out before his eyes and he howls as his skull is forced to transform along with it. Tears are streaming as he closes his eyes, waiting for the agony to go away as his suffering continues for what feels like hours.

Finally, after a span of what he counts as thirty seconds, the pain cease.

He breathes heavily as he lies on the ground before he carefully forces his eyes to open.

He can instantly sense the differences between his human and wolf self.

He could hardly see in the dark room before, but now he can see into every blacken corner, he can even see a small spider as it makes a web on one of the ceiling's trusses. The moon beam that now filters into the room is like sunlight, a ray of light that is beckoning him to soak in like sun rays. He can smell the forest, a heavy musk that fills his nostrils, almost intoxicating to him, pine needles and scents of various animals covering the whole area. To him it's the sweet taste of freedom, the freedom that he has lost, but found again.

Shakingly, he pushes himself onto his haunches and he inspects himself. His black matted fur shines in the light and, though embarrassing, he has to admit his hide feels soft, like puppy fur. He looks at his hands and can see the rough callus pads that mark his palm and fingers while his wicked nails stand out by an extra inch. He puts his arms on either side of him, lift his rear and stands to his full height. He has grown an extra foot and his body has become a little broader while the hair covers all parts of his body. His feet are like that of a canine, slightly raised in the back with long toes and heels. He didn't need to look for he knew his new face well; the protruding snout, the fur and the flimsy ears that now rest on the top of his skull are the only changes from the transformation, though he has a suspicion that his cranium has also grown some.

He raises his arms and stretch again; popping his new muscles and getting them ready for a night of exercise. It has been a long time since he last made a stop and he wishes to run without being chased by a mob for once.

All remnants of sleep have rubbed off after his transformation. He carefully looks out the window, trying to see if there is anyone out for a midnight stroll. Then again he is in Alaska where the nights are ten times colder than the day, what fool could possibly want to be out during this late hour. Well, there is him, but with his warm body and fur he hardly feels anything most of the time.

With assurance nothing is moving about, he carefully grips the bottom of the window frame and pulls it upwards. The air blows through his hair, bringing the fresh scent of the forest that makes him want to jump with childish joy. He steps out of the opening quickly before closing the window shut. He lowers himself back down and scans the landscape once more, but he is relieved to see that he is still alone.

He kneels down low before placing his hands in front until he is on all fours. His new joints doesn't restrict the movement, far from it, they let his bones roll into different positions, allowing him to be on all fours, feet and hands flat on the ground, like a natural wolf. With the transition complete, he takes off like a shot and is sprinting into the woods.

It feels glorious, the wind blowing through his fur, the trees passing at an unbelievable pace and with the moon guiding him. This is what he was made for, and he's going to enjoy it tonight.

* * *

><p>Aleu laughs with glee as she watches her pack as they sing to the moon.<p>

After spending the entire day attending to each of her wolves' needs, roaming the pack's territory, and hunting for enough meat to store for the coming winter, she is quite appreciative of this small celebration.

The hill the pack is howling on is partially filled with trees, allowing many lupines to find a place to sit and to sing. Now far away from them is the gully that they have transformed into their home. From a distance, one probably wouldn't even notice it was there, but if they keep walking then they will see the crevice in the ground, revealing a ten foot drop. At the bottom is smooth stone that stretches almost fifty yards along the length of an old underground river bed. Carved into the walls on either side are huge holes, big enough for the entire pack to sleep in comfortably. The only entrance is a small hole, big enough for the wolves to crawl through, starting a hundred yards away from their sleeping areas. Though it's kind of a annoyance to walk all that distance, Aleu likes it, adds to the security measures as far as she is concerned.

The best the wolves can figure, the ravine was created by an ancient river that has, for some reason, dried up long ago. They use the stone slab at the center of the gully to socialize, play and eat together while the holes are used for their sleeping areas. It's perfect for them, a great hiding area where they can hide for days on end; the damp earth is excellent for burying their food in, keeping the meat fresh for days on end.

They have a new home, its beautiful, hardly any threats, plenty of food, and they haven't run into any trouble what so ever.

And yet…for Aleu…something doesn't feel quite right.

Maybe it's the fact that she is at the base of the hill, looking at her fellow pack members as they sing to each other. She notices that almost all of the wolves have broken up and are now sitting in pairs, mostly males and females. She looks to the left and sees one of her Beta's, Kila, with another wolf, a male who is probably courting her. Kila leans her head back and is about to release another howl when the male moves in and nuzzles her exposed neck. The Beta's song turned into a giggle as she turns her attention to the male and licks him on the forehead.

Aleu suddenly feels heaviness in her chest, causing her to turn and walk away. She doesn't know why, but she suddenly feels very uncomfortable watching what is unfolding before her. There is no doubt there are more wolves doing the exact same thing, a fact that for some reason causes her to shudder.

_What is wrong with me, _she wonders to herself_. I should be happy for Kila, having a male around must surely be a wonderful thing. Someone to take care of you, to nuzzle with, hunt with, talk to and eventually have pups with…_

Her mind slowly trails off before she sighs; now discovering what is wrong. She is jealous, of one of her freinds no less. She isn't interested in that one specific male with Kila; she is interested in having a male of her own, but who? No doubt all her Beta's are already taken, save for Nuju and she doesn't want to be rude, but she is having trouble envisioning herself being with him in an intimate relationship. No, it might be better if her Beta's are just friends, not potential mates.

She is so preoccupied with what she is doing; she walks by the very wolf in question without realizing it.

"Something wrong Aleu?" the male asks.

She couldn't help but smirk, she finds it amusing that Nuju acts like he is a wise elderly wolf rather than the young male he is.

She looks towards him and sees that he is sitting on top of a boulder; his grey coat is startling bright whenever the moon is shining on him. He doesn't glance at the female though; his eyes are staring into the sky as he observes the stars with a solemn, but interested expression on his face.

The pack leader hesitaters before saying, "I'm fine Nuju, I just…"

"Couldn't stand the crowd?" he offers.

"Well not that I can't stand them," huffs Aleu, "it's just that there's something…"

"Different?" Nuju suggests again.

"Yes," she looks at the twinkly lights as she finishes, "I don't know what it is, but for some reason it just feels like there's something wrong with me and I don't know what it is."

"You're lonely," Aleu eyes the male closely, wondering if the stars are actually giving him the answers for he hasn't so much as take a look at her the whole while.

"I guess…" she ventures hesitantly, "but I don't know why, I mean, I have you, Kila, Sitka, and the entire pack, I don't understand," she looks down in slight embarrassment, "I just don't understand…"

Nuju remains quiet, not speaking for almost a whole minute before saying, "So where are you going?"

She is taken off guard by the question. Weren't they discussing her confusing situation a few minutes ago?

"Uh…" she thinks to herself before answering, "I don't know, just going to walk along the border of the territory I suppose." She muses over a thought in her head for a moment before asking, "Do you think it will be ok that I visit my parents?"

"If that is what you wish," Nuju says, "I can inform the other Betas and we'll stand watch until you return."

She nods in appreciation to Nuju before turning in the direction of Nome. She starts walking, but pauses and looks at the male, "Would you like to join me? I do not mean to sound rude, but it looks like you could do with some company as well."

Nuju merely shakes his head, his gaze never wavering from the night, "I know it may sound odd Aleu, but I actually prefer the company of the stars than other lupines"

She tries her best to not look confuse by this so she says, "Alright then…I guess I'll see you later then."

Finally Nuju looks away from the stars and turn his light blue eyes towards her. He dips his head and says, "Have a pleasant visit pack leader."

Aleu nods in turn before she begins walking away. She briefly looks over her shoulder and sees that the Beta has return to his star gazing, appearing to be at peace with the world.

_Why wasn't it that easy with me,_ she wonders to herself.

For her peace wasn't an easy concept to come by, it was almost impossible with the turmoil she was in the previous year.

She remembers her life as a pup, playing with her brothers and sisters as they ran in circles, wrestled and occasionally ganged up to find their uncle Boris and use him as a chew toy. However the memories she cherished the most was her spending time with her papa. She thought it was neat that she looks just like him while everyone else looks more like their mother. She thought the fun times would never end, but that was before she found out they had to be adopted.

The idea was very foreign to her and at first she was frighten. She didn't want to leave her mother's human's home, to be separated from her siblings and parents. After a while though, she started to play with the thought, thinking of how it would be exciting to visit a new place and to have a new human to play with. That was when tragedy struck though.

Her siblings easily found homes, it was as if the humans couldn't resist not taking them, but by the end of the day it was just her. Days, weeks and eventually months went by, she grew big and strong, but despite all that time nobody so much as glance in her direction. She started losing faith that she would never find a home, and the doubt was supported greatly when she was almost killed by a human, a hunter.

After that her life changed forever, because that was when her father told her the truth. Nobody accepted her because she looked like a wolf. The people tolerated her in town, but to actually want to keep her is a whole different topic entirely. She always believed being part wolf was something to be proud of, but on that day she realizes that she is an outcast, not wanted by human, dogs or wolves. She was a freak.

She was so torn up by it she left home that very night and ran, she ran as far as she could, want to get away from it all, to escape what she is. She has no idea how far she went, so far that she couldn't find a way back. She remembers being afraid, hungry and alone as regret piles up within her. On that night she slept in a cave, believing she was alone, but was proven wrong when the morning came.

It was then that she found Muru, a simple field mouse that didn't appear to even be afraid of her wolfish appearance.

She sighs, she wishes Muru was here, he was strange, but he gave good advice. Maybe he was here.

She shivers at the thought. It was Muru who taught her about each animal having a spirit guide, the spirit of their ancestors who helps protect them and lead them the right direction. Not long after explaining all that to her, Muru disappeared, leaving her to muse over whether or not Muru himself was her spirt guide.

Because of him, she had a purpose, to discover who she is. Not long afterward she discovered Nava and his pack. The few days she spent with the elder wolf were amazing, his guidance and wisdom still fascinates her and makes her wonder if she will ever become just as wise as he is. She was shocked when he proclaimed the next leader of the pack would be "the one who is a wolf but does not know."

At first she thought it was her papa, but it wasn't long before she realize it was her, she was the wolf who did not know. After accepting her wolf self, Nava made her the pack leader before she and her new found pack were forced to leave their old lands in search for food. She was afraid to lead, and hoped her parent understood. When she looked into her papa's eyes and saw the pride within them, she knew he did.

The first year she spent away from them was one of the hardest things she ever had to overcome. It didn't help much that she lived off kibble treats for most of her life and didn't know a thing about hunting. Eventually though, she learned to live as a real wolf, to lead and have a life of adventure.

Yet that overwhelming urge to return home was too great for her. Which finishes with her here, in the forest she played in as a pup and now a permanent resident. She had her pack, her family and what could count to be her old life again. Everything should feel great.

So why does she have this empty feeling in her gut?

She sighs once more as she finally forces her head up and gazes into the forest. She can't be that far away from Nome now, maybe she'll go to her papa's boat, that way she won't wake mother's human-

She freezes when she sees something break through the bushes on her right and is heading right for her. She twists her head and sees a black mass heading right for her, she backs away, but knows it's too late, she's going to be run over by whatever this thing is.

Snow suddenly flies through the air as the thing digs its feet in and it comes to a sliding stop right in front of her. The thing, a creature, is slightly crouch as it leans away from her in an almost submissive position. She looks down before gasping as her eyes lock with two orbs that are staring right back at her.

The two circles are ruby red, appearing like flames that are cutting through the dark. They are clear to see against the thing's matted fur and shines with the brightest gleam she has ever seen. Yet what captivates her is the emotion that she can plainly see in the creature's eyes.

The crimson colors are evil looking, as if they belong to a deadly and dangerous beast, but what she sees contradicts that belief. Deep within the irises she can see what appears to be surprise and something else, a flicker like an ember. Is it kindness, or is it something else?

The thing begins to move; it shifts away from her and sits on its back legs. Her eyes widen at what she sees. Before her is probably the largest wolf she has ever seen. Its head alone looks like it could squish her if it wanted to. It's two heads taller than her, fur that is blacker than the night's and the blazing eyes stare down on her. Slowly, she takes in its whole form and that's when she notices something even stranger about the creature. Its front paws are larger than that of an ordinary wolf, in fact it looks like they split at a point and form their own individual digits that are standing apart from one another. Aside from the claws that form at the tip, they remind her of a human's hand.

Her eyes travel to the thing's rear and sees its legs are also different. They too are bigger, so big in fact that they are folded together, allowing it to sit on its rear like a lupine, but with a lot of the limb left over. He sits with the attention of one of her warrior wolves, all business with its back straight and it's tail lying limply by its side.

She returns her gaze back to his blazing red eyes, appearing almost warm to her, yet with a icy tinge to them. Their eyes continues the scan the other as if her orbs are just as memorizing as his.

Finally he moves, he rises back to its feet, but she notices the creature's limbs are still folded together, as if its keeping its body restrain. Then it turns and starts trotting away from her. She stares for a couple of more seconds before she shakes her head and hurries after the wolf-like creature.

"Hey wait," she calls after it. Instead of heeding her words though, it picks up the pace and starts running.

Aleu follows close behind, trying to catch up to the creature, but it's obviously larger body is outsprinting her minuscular self. She starts huffing, but ignores the discomfort, her curiosity is fueling her, pushing her to discover what she is chasing. Trees pass by as nothing more than a blur and the snow's coldness fades from the mind as the friction beneath her paws keep them warm.

She stops when she finds the tracks have come to an end. She is in the middle of a clearing, but the creature has disappeared. She follows the trail to the point where it came to an end. Here there is a small crater with grooves cut into the ground. She has seen these before, once when she saw an Eagle land on the floor before taking off again, its talons left the same marks in the dirt.

She glances at the branches above her in wonder. _Can this thing jump that high_?

"Wait!" she calls out, "I just want to talk!"

She hears something rustling in the branches and she knew it was still here. She tries to pick out the creature's figure, but somehow it was able to camouflage itself well in the tree. She sniffs the air, trying to pick up some kind of foreign smell. She is surprised when she picks up the remnant of an unknown wolf. This creature is a lupine of some sort, yet there is a kind of exotic taste that is familiar, but she can't remember where she smelled it before.

"Come on," she growls as she looks around, "I know you are here, come out!"

Silence greets her.

She snarls more savagely before shouting, "Come on! What are you afraid of?"

She hears a thump come from behind her before she is showered in a small down pour of snow. She twists in a quick circle and gasps.

The wolf is standing before her, but that's what frightens her, it was standing.

Its long legs have extended to their full length and now it is standing over her with blazing fire set in its eye. The front paws are at its sides now, but they are balled up like a human who is in a rage. She realizes its ribcage is a lot broader, almost equivalent to that to a large man. Here stands the lupine she has been chasing; its shape like a human but retains the fur, tail and head of a wolf. What is this creature?

She is brought out of her thoughts when she hears a growl, one that seems to shake the very ground and causes her head to vibrate.

"Afraid," the creature growls in an obviously male voice, "Do you really think I am scared of a little scamp like you?"

Slowly he steps forward with human like movement, causing Aleu to back away in fear.

She trembles a bit before digging within her and found some courage. She has done nothing wrong, she has just wanted to talk, she isn't in the wrong here. Yet this creature's ferocity almost makes her want to leave him alone. Almost.

Finally she digs her paws into the snow and stands tall in the path of the approaching creature. He comes to a halt, one step away from her, his red eyes never leaving her face.

She tries to subdue a shudder before saying, "I mean no harm, I just want to talk."

He gives her a sideway glance, almost like a sneer, before turning and lowers himself back down until he is on all fours. With that, he starts walking away.

"Wait," Aleu cries out and tries to approach, but he turns and snaps at her with his jaws.

"Just leave me alone," he glowers as he continues walking.

This doesn't dissuade Aleu; in fact, it challenges her fiery spirit, urging her to follow.

She trots after him, keeping a distance of about three feet as she comes striding next to him. She saw his left eye flick in her direction before returning it forward.

They walk in silence, time that Aleu uses to continue examining this wolf. Where did he come from? Are there others like him? What is he exactly?

"Are you done staring," he suddenly demands.

She jerks back a little, surprised and annoyed at herself for staring without even knowing.

"Sorry," she ventures, eyeing him for a reaction before asking, "What are you exactly?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asks, "so it'll be easier for you to come up with insults?"

She gapes at him before snarling, "No, I just want to know, who would even do that?"

"Just about everyone in the world," his voice is angry, but she could have sworn she heard what could have been wistfulness at the end.

"Well I don't," she says, "what's your name?"

He remains inaudible, probably trying to ignore her the best he could.

She sighs and thinks for a moment before saying, "Were you called names because you were different."

He doesn't speak, but for some reason she sees the silence as a form of answer.

"I know the feeling," she continues, "I'm part husky…and part wolf," finally she sees his red orb look at her before glancing away, he was listening. "Everyone was nice to me, dogs and wolves and humans…but it wasn't until I tried finding a home did people reveal what they truly thought of me…" she didn't want to go to detail but figure it will her to get the creature talking, "but I found a place to call home and have a lot of friends, I may have been rejected by some people, but I eventually found who I was, who I am, along with wolves who welcomes me as a companion," she finishes with a smile.

She is surprised when he snorts, "Well that's a lovely story," he says sarcastically, "queue the snare drums and curtains."

She suddenly snaps at him and he glances at her with some surprise in his eyes, "look," she growls, "it may sound lousy, but it's my life and it's quite rude of you to make fun of it," she eyes him, "not unless _you_ are making fun of _me_ like you think I would do."

He watches her for a moment before he exhales heavily and he comes to a stop. She pauses as well, waiting for his response.

He is motionless for a while before finally he says softly, "No…I'm not making fun of you."

"Well it sounded like it," she says defensively.

He looks up and snarls, "If you don't like it then just leave me."

She growls in return "Look, I just want to ask you some questions."

"Why?" he demands.

"Because I need to know if I should see you as a threat to my pack or not," she answers, but she knew she was actually just plain curious about who this person is.

He looks down again, clearly deep in thought before saying, "I have no quarrel with wolves unless they come looking for a fight."

Aleu gulps at the words. Hopefully her wolves have the sense not to pick a fight with this lupine; he looks like he can bring down the entire pack without even trying.

"Alright," she says, "but if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from? I've lived in these woods since my birth and I have never seen anything or…anyone like you before."

He watches her briefly before saying, "I'm new, just got here."

She nods along, "Well if you would like a tour of the area, then I can give it."

He looks back up at her before asking, "Why?"

"Just to be friendly," she says truthfully.

He shakes his head as he looks away, "You just want to know who, or rather what, I am."

Now it's her turn to be quiet and think things through before eventually saying, "Alright, maybe I am a little curious, but I want to help you."

"Why?" he repeats.

She makes sure she is looking him in the eye before saying, "because I know what it's like to be an outsider as well."

They stare into each other's eyes before he turns away and mummers, "I'll think about it," before he starts walking off. She notices the change instantly, his muscles are more lax, his tail is close to hiding between his legs and he just generally looks downcast. What did she say wrong?

"Are you alright?" she questions as she tries to follow, but stops when he looks back at her.

"I…just need time to think," he responds.

She looks around at their surroundings and says, "It's a nice night though," she ventures cautiously, "no one should be alone."

"I'm used to it," he says stoically.

"Well why don't we spend more time together then?" she asks.

"Now that's something I'm not used to," he says in a truthful voice that instantly raises sympathy for the lupine.

"Ok…" she says as she thinks her next words carefully, "we'll take it slow then, how about we meet again tomorrow?"

He only thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, sure…I need time to think."

She nods, "Alright…lets meet at the edge of the forest, near Nome, do you know where Nome is?"

She sees his hackles rise in amusement for some reason, "As a matter of fact I do."

"Great," she smiles and her tail wags before a dark thought cross her mind and she frowns lightly, "uh, you're not the sort of wolf who likes to go into town and marauder the people right?"

He chuckles, "No, in fact, I try to avoid that."

She breathes a sigh of relief, "Good."

An awkward air hangs in between them before finally the wolf says, "I should go," as he turns and starts treading off.

"Alright, see you tomorrow…" she trails off again before calling out, "What's your name?"

He stops dead in his track and his face consorts as he sinks into deep thought, concentrating on her question. Was it really that hard to answer? Or did he simply not want to tell her?

Finally he mutters, "Eran, call me Eran."

She tilts her head, "Is that your name?"

"Just call me Eran," he says again.

She restrains from releasing a sigh.

_Well it's better than nothing_, she thought.

"Alright Eran," she says, "my name is Aleu."

"Aleu," he says in an undertone, as if he is curious with how it sounds on his tongue before nodding himself, "see you tomorrow then."

"Ok," she says, leaving another awkward silence.

Finally he shuffles his feet before turning and walks off, without offering a final farewell. Aleu finds this odd, but doesn't call after him, she just watches as his hide walks between the trees and he is gone, leaving her alone.

Aleu has no idea what to think of what just happened, only that the lupine, Eran, is defiantly different and wonder if it was a good, or rather, safe idea to say to meet him tomorrow.

She just shakes her head before turning and starts walking back to her pack, all thoughts of a good visit with her parents are dashed with the appearance of Eran. Not in a bad way, but a interested way. Who is this wolf, or rather what is he? Maybe Nuju or Kila can help her figure this mystery out, she can just hope no trouble will arise from this.

Secretly though, she hopes, one way or another, she can help Eran, it is clear he has been though a great hardship like her. Who knows, they could be more alike than they realize.

**Merry Christmas and I hope you will remember the reason for the season, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**John 3:16, John 11:25-26, (I do not own the quotes or the Bible)**


End file.
